Vinum Sororum Nostrum
by Rieval
Summary: John en coussin moelleux et Rodney en … demoiselle en détresse. Seconde réponse au défi lancé par Alphératz. McSHep, humour, OneSHot.


**Titre** : _Vinum Sororum Nostrum_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Genre et rating** : McShep. Humour.

**Résumé** : John en coussin moelleux et Rodney en demoiselle en détresse. Seconde réponse au défi lancé par Alphératz : écrire une fic avec la phrase « Ro...Rodney, je...hips ! crois qu'il y a un...hips...un caribou dans le grenier... ».

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi, pas d'argent échangé. Just for fun !

* * *

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que John Sheppard pouvait reprocher à la superbe galaxie de Pégase. Les wraiths venaient bien entendu en tête de liste, suivis de très près par les Anciens. D'ailleurs s'il fallit qu'il soit honnête, son classement était les Anciens en Number One (bandes de crétins illuminés à qui la galaxie susnommée devait non seulement les wraiths mais aussi les Réplicateurs). Et puis il y avait le défaut cruel de plantations de café. Yep, une longue, très longue liste … mais ce qu'il détestait pas dessous tout, c'était de se retrouver enfermé dans une petite cellule humide et sombre (quelqu'un à dit cliché ?) attendant que quelqu'un veuille bien lui nondedieudemerde bien lui dire où étaient son coéquipier !

- HEY ! HEYYY ! Cria t-il en frappant de toutes ses forces sur la porte de sa prison. Bande de … de …

Ok, là, il avait un blanc : comment insultait-on des Amazones ?

Et oui, des Amazones. Grandes, blondes … et armées jusqu'aux dents. Même Ronon avait semblé impressionné. Juste avant que l'une d'elle ne l'envoie bouler d'un magistral revers de la main. Une main de la taille d'un attendrisseur de viance. Petit détail qui avait son importance : elles étaient musclées. Très. Genre Schwarzenegger. Mais sous stéroïdes. Bref, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés enfermés, sauf Teyla qui tentait tant bien que mal de défendre leur cas auprès de la Reine Hyppolite du coin.

Ronon avait quand même du laisser une certaine impression de danger sur ces demoiselles, car elle l'avait enfermé une cellule seule. John avait récupéré Rodney. Il n'avait pas fallu très longtemps pour que celui-ci commence à … et bien, à faire le McKay.

C'avait été John devait bien se l'avouer du grand McKay.

Il y avait eu :

- Colonel, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait de plus en plus étroit ici ? Je veux dire … les murs n'avancent pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Et aussi :

- Colonel, ces murs me semblent vraiment, vraiment très épais … épais comme dans « étanche ». Vous savez, étanche … l'air se raréfie non ?

Avec bien entendu gestes et mimiques allant de pair : yeux exorbités et bouche de poisson sorti de l'eau.

Terrible. Digne d'un Oscar. _Et dans la catégorie Astrophysicien en panique, le vainqueur est …. TADAAAAAAAAAAAA_ !

Sauf que John n'avait pas pu décerner le prix, vu qu'on lui avait enlevé le seul nominé.

Une de ces folles était venue chercher Rodney quelques heures plus tôt. John avait tenté de s'interposer ce qui expliquait qu'il se tienne les côtes d'une main et qu'il évite de trop se servir de l'autre. Restait ses pieds qu'il utilisait présentement pour cogner sur la porte.

Malheureusement, cela ne servait pas à grand-chose. John posa le front sur la paroi en métal. Le froid lui fit du bien. Il décida qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose et retourna s'asseoir par terre.

Il espérait que Teyla allait les sortir de là et vite. L'idéal serait que --

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un bruit de clefs. Il se releva tant bien que mal (des côtes froissées, ça faisait un mal de chien) et fut sur ses pieds juste à temps pour récupérer le corps inerte de Rodney balancé sans grand ménagement dans la cellule par une de leur charmante geôlière. Le poids le fit basculer et il tomba en arrière, le corps de Rodney s'écrasant sur lui. Ok, correction : des côtes _fracturées_, ça faisait un mal de chien !

Le temps qu'il récupère son souffle lui parut durer une éternité. Eternité pendant laquelle Rodney n'avait toujours ni bouger ni émis le moindre sons.

Cette fois, c'était au tour de John de paniquer.

Il se rassit et déposa son fardeau, le plus délicatement possible, sur le sol froid de la cellule. Il porta une main tremblante au cou de Rodney. Et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le pouls était un peu lent mais au moins, il y en avait un !

- McKay …

Silence.

- Hey, Mckay, on se réveille. Assez joué les Belles aux bois dormants, ok ?

Silence. Pesant le silence.

Insupportable.

John tapota doucement la joue de Rodney.

- Rodney … vous me montrez vos jolis yeux bleus ?

Toujours rien. Aucune blessure apparente mais qui sait ce qui peut se cacher sous des vêtements ? Il avait eu affaire à un abruti, au lycée, le Capitaine de l'équipe de Foot, dont la spécialité était de donner des rossées tout en faisant en sorte que rien ne se voit. Il ne frappait jamais le visage, ni les mains. John lui-même avait eu un petit cours dans l'armée sur l'art et la manière de faire mal sans laisser de traces … mais passons. Il était temps de faire un petit contrôle.

John souleva le tee-shirt de Rodney. Rien sur l'estomac, ni au niveau des côtes (le veinard !). Il fit doucement pivoter le corps de Rodney pour examiner son dos. Woaou ! De quoi être ébloui. Comment pouvait-on avoir une peau aussi blanche ? Le moindre coup devait y laisser des marques spectaculaires. Et là rien, au grand soulagement de John. Bon, restait la partie la plus dure … sans mauvais jeu de mot. John desserra la ceinture de Rodney et abaissa un peu son pantalon. Ah, en fait, en guise de « partie dure », il avait plutôt un petit globe bien ferme. Et blanc. Comme une petite lune.

_Clac ! _

- MCKAY ! Cria John, surpris par la claque qu'il venait de se prendre.

- S'tp … 'rgder ma lune, fit une voix rauque.

John sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Oups, il avait du parler tout haut. Mais il fallait dire que le silence avait fini par lui porter sur les nerfs. Il rhabilla Rodney et le positionna de sorte que la tête de ce dernier repose sur ses genoux. John aurait bien dansé une petite polka autour de la pièce tant il était soulagé que McKay aille bien. Sauf que … le silence régnait à nouveau dans la pièce. Hum, peut-être pas si bien que ça en fin de compte.

- Mckay, grogna John en secouant doucement Rodney.

- Huuuuuuum, fut sa seule réponse.

- MCKAY ! Cette fois, il secoua un peu plus fermement sentant la panique menacée de prendre une fois encore le dessus.

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent, clignèrent, se fermèrent pour se rouvrir aussitôt.

- Vous me faites quoi, là McKay ? Vous vous lancez dans une conversation en morse ?

- Caribous … murmura Rodney.

Cette fois ce fut au tour des yeux de John de jouer au sémaphore fou.

- Des cari---_quoi_ ! S'exclama John.

Les mains de Rodney se mirent à virevolter et John évita de peu de se faire éborgné.

- Des caribous … hips … partout … dans le grenier … murmura t-il.

Et sur ce dernier mot, sa voix s'éteignit et ses mains retombèrent mollement sur son estomac.

John sourit, soulagé. Il savait enfin ce qu'avait son scientifique préféré : une bonne cuite, s'il fallait en croire les effluves d'alcool qui émanait de lui.

- Des caribous, bah voyons et après on dit que c'est moi qui suis plein de préjugés, hein ? Rodney, allez, Rodney, on se réveille, on bien je dis aux caribous de vous grignoter les doigts de pieds.

Cette fois, Rodney se mit à glousser et il enfouit son visage dans la veste de John puis il se mit à tapoter l'estomac de ce dernier.

- Hey, McKay, doucement, ok, mes côtes ont fait une mauvaise rencontre ce matin, grinça John.

Immédiatement – mais John n'aurait su dire si c'était sous l'effet de son avertissement – les mains de Rodney se glissèrent plus bas. Beaucoup plus bas.

- McKay, si vous ne voulez pas que l'on touche à votre lune, ayez la courtoisie de ne pas tripoter celle des autres ! S'exclama John.

Les gloussements avaient redoublé. Ainsi que le tripotage.

- Pas une lune … hips … une goutte d'eau …

John fronça les sourcils.

- Rodney, est-ce que vous venez de dire que j'ai les fesses en « goutte d'eau » ?

Rodney hocha la tête, toujours fermement calé contre l'estomac de John.

- ... d'eau. Comme les cabi--les crabi -- les carbi--les car--hips …

Rodney poussa un long soupir et sa main fit un signe désignant le plafond de la cellule.

- … ki sont dans le grenier, termina t-il.

John soupira à son tour. Un Rodney McKay sobre c'était déjà quelque chose, mais un Rodney ivre, c'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment du grand n'importe quoi.

- Rodney, lâchez moi, ok.

Nouveau mouvement de tête. Cette fois, une ferme négation.

- J'vais tomber … répondit Rodney d'une toute petite voix.

_Ooooo-kay_, Mesdames et Messieurs, le dernier neurone de l'astrophysicien le plus célèbre de deux galaxies vient de rendre l'âme … Triste. Bien triste.

- Rodney, vous n'allez pas tomber, je vous tiens, d'accord ?

Nouveau secouage de tête. Rodney leva les yeux vers John.

- _Nonnonnonnonnonnon_. Doigts de pied … hips … méchants caribous !

- Rodney, je disais ça pour rire. Les caribous ne vont pas manger vos doigts de pieds. Et … et d'ailleurs, regardez, nous ne sommes même pas dans un grenier ! Si nous ne sommes pas dans un grenier, il ne peut pas y avoir de caribous, n'est-ce pas ?

Rodney fronça les sourcils, analysant la logique derrière l'affirmation de John.

- Rodney, s'il y avait le moindre caribou dans le coin, je vous le dirais, non ? Nous sommes amis. C'est ce que font des amis, se prévenir en cas de danger. Je vous dirais « Rodney, je crois qu'il y a un caribou dans le grenier ».

Rodney cligna des yeux.

- Ro...Rodney, je...hips ! crois qu'il y a un...hips...un caribou dans le grenier... ? Répéta Rodney.

- Oui, c'est exactement ce que je dirais, on n'est jamais trop prudent avec les caribous, hein ? Et je demanderai à Ronon de se charger d'eux.

Rodney soupira et se détendit. Sans lâcher les fesses de John.

- … Sont toute bizarres, murmura Rodney.

Avait-il une fois encore changé de sujet ? Pensa John. Il avait peur de demander, mais il se lança quand même.

- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre Rodney.

- … V's fesses.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-il posé la question ?

- … pl'n d'os, se sentit obligé de préciser Rodney.

Bon, il était temps de changer de sujet, avant que tout ne cela ne tourne à l'obscène, ou pire qu'il soit à nouveau question de ces foutus caribous.

- Rodney ?

- Huummmmmm.

- Rodney, est-ce que vous savez pourquoi elles vous ont fait boire ?

- hummmmm.

John secoua Rodney.

- McKay …

- Posé … plein de questions.

Aïe ! Qu'avait-il bien pu leur dire sous l'emprise de l'alcool ?

- Des questions sur quoi Rodney ?

- Sur … nous … hips.

- Nous ? Vous voulez dire Atlantis ?

Rodney secoua la tête.

- Non …. _NOUS_.

Ah. Et c'était sensé être plus clair ?

- Et vous avez répondu quoi ? Se hasarda à demander John, pourtant persuadé qu'il ne tirerait rien de cohérent de l'astrophysicien.

Rodney gloussa. Il leva les yeux vers John et posa une main tremblante sur sa joue, puis il l'attira doucement à lui et l'embrassa.

Et c'est à ce moment précis que la porte de la prison s'ouvrit.

**Un peu plus tard à l'infirmerie.**

John entra dans l'infirmerie, sifflotant, les mains dans les poches.

- Salut, Doc, alors comment va-t-il ? Demanda t-il au Docteur Keller.

Jennifer lui sourit.

- Il va aussi bien qu'on peut l'espérer après ce genre de situation, grimaça t-elle.

- Hum, fit John, je vois : gueule de bois ?

- De la taille d'Atlantis, oui. Vous pouvez passer le voir si vous voulez.

_Oooooh_ que oui, il voulait. Il avait une ou deux petites choses à lui dire. Il se trouvait que les Barbies version Mad Max cherchaient des mâles reproducteurs, quelle ne fut donc pas leur surprise (et totale déception, voir un chouïa de dégoût) d'apprendre, grâce aux indiscrétions de Rodney, que leurs prises du jour étaient homosexuelles ! La Reine avait immédiatement ordonné leur libération et sommé Teyla de récupérer ces « abominations ». Sans doute peur qu'ils lui contaminent son cheptel ... Quoiqu'il en soit, ils avaient pu rentrer sans encombre, même si Ronon et Teyla avaient eu du mal à convaincre Rodney de lâcher les fesses de John. Et c'était justement de ça que John voulait s'entretenir avec Rodney.

Il entra dans l'alcôve où se trouvait McKay. Ce dernier avait l'air encore plus pâle que dans leur cellule. Yep, sévère gueule de bois.

- Si vous êtes venu pour me mettre votre poing dans la figure Colonel, j'aime autant vous prévenir que vous risquez fort de subir le sort du prêtre dans l'Exorciste (1).

John se planta devant le lit de Rodney.

- En fait, j'avais plutôt une autre idée … une expérimentation, si vous voulez ?

Rodney leva les yeux vers lui, méfiant.

- Une expérimentation ?

- Oui … un test, une expérience, une démonstration, un --

- Colonel, si vous êtes venu pour me prouver votre maîtrise des synonymes, c'est gagné, maintenant, vous êtes gentil mais j'aimerais pouvoir retourner à mes séances vomitoires sans témoin, merci.

- Humpf, je suis déçu. Vous êtes un scientifique, après tout. J'aurais pensé que vous auriez montré un peu plus de … curiosité.

Rodney soupira et ferma les yeux.

- Comme je sens que vous ne me laisserez pas tranquille tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit de quoi il retourne, je vous écoute.

- Fesse bizarre en goutte d'eau pleine d'os contre petite lune blanche et ferme, répondit juste John, sur un ton très satisfait.

- QUOI ! s'exclama Rodney.

John hocha la tête.

- D'après vous Rodney, laquelle est la plus … confortable, répondit John en haussant les sourcils d'un air entendu. Parce que moi, je parierais pour le petit astre lunaire … J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les objets célestes, vous savez.

Le spectacle était étonnant : les yeux de Rodney clignaient comme ceux d'une pauvre chouette et sa bouche était ouverte en un O de surprise. Tiens, pensa John, une invitation ? Pas de problème …

John se pencha vers Rodney et l'embrassa. Il sentit Rodney se raidir puis se détendre. Une main se glissa sur sa nuque. Le baiser s'intensifia.

- Alors, prêt pour cette expérience, docteur Mckay, sussura John à l'oreille de Rodney.

- Ton labo ou le mien ? Répondit juste Rodney.

- Peu importe, tant qu'il n'y a pas de caribous dans les parages, taquina John.

- Aucun problème, je sais de source sûre qu'il n'y a aucun grenier sur Atlantis lui répondit Rodney avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de John.

**Fin !**

(1) Scène mythique s'il en est : la pauvre victime à désenvoûtée se met à vomir sur le prêtre de manière, disons, euh, plutôt exagérée !


End file.
